nwodrevisedprojectfandomcom-20200214-history
Autumn Court
Mantle of Autumn The following powers are automatically granted to Autumn Court Changelings, based on their level of Mantle of Autumn. Autumn * - Paladin of Shadows / Courier of the Mists / Briar-Ranger – the Seekers travel far and wide, exploring the Hedge and maintaining ties with other Freeholds. Paladins gain +1 to Occult, Couriers gain +1 to Streetwise, and Rangers gain +1 to Survival. Successfully discovering or revealing a vital secret allows them to immediately make a Harvest (Emotion) roll using Wyrd + Streetwise, gaining 1 Glamour per success or 1 Will per 5 successes. Autumn ** - Lord Scrivener / Fool of First Frost / Barrow-Tender – the Seers keep a close pulse on the goings-on in their domains, and may purchase Occult, Investigation and Survival Specializations at half normal cost. Autumn *** to **** - Ashen Notary / Witch of the Bitter Wind / Magister of Nightmares – The Masters are lords of fear and control. The Notaries gain 8-again when rolling to craft Pledges; the Witches gain 8-again when activating Goblin Contracts, and the Magisters gain 8-again when performing Oneiromancy. Autumn ***** - King / Queen – only one Changeling within a given Freehold may hold the title of Autumn King or Autumn Queen, signifying their rite to rule when the seasons turn. A Changeling who does not possess the Crown may only achieve Mantle ****. Contracts of Fleeting Autumn * Witches' Intuition (Autumn *) – Wits + Empathy + Autumn vs. target's Composure + Wyrd. You learn one fear per success, starting with the most superficial and immediate and progressing to the deepest and most hidden. * Tale of the Baba Yaga (Autumn *) – Savvy + Intimidation + Autumn – target's Composure. For a number of days equal to the successes rolled, the target gains the Phobia derangement, focussing on a specific threat of your choosing. * Mein of Baba Yaga (Autumn **) – Presence + Subterfuge + Autumn vs. target's Composure + Wyrd. For the remainder of the scene, the target believes you to be the person, creature or role they are most afraid of. If they are afraid of a specific person or creature, you appear to be that person. If they are merely afraid of a particular role (such as a police officer coming to arrest them, a lover's betrayed fiance, or a bounty hunter), they will see you as you are, but believe wholly that you are operating in the capacity of that role. Whenever you act out-of-character, they may roll Wits+Composure to try to notice you aren't who they thought you were. Each success removes one success from your initial roll; once the total successes are gone, the illusion is pierced. * Heart of the Ant-Lion (Autumn **) – Composure + Investigation + Autumn. Each success subtracts one success from any supernatural attempts to intimidate or scare the character for the remainder of the scene, and mundane attempts automatically fail. * Scent of the Harvest (Autumn ***) – Presence + Expression + Autumn (extended). As Heart of the Ant-Lion, but successes may be allocated among all those listening to the character. Contracts of Eternal Autumn * Last Breath Isaac (Autumn *) – Savvy + Medicine + Autumn. Each success causes an edible or fruit-bearing plant to produce one meal's worth of harvest, as a portion of the plant goes through one full year's worth of growth, ending during the height of its fruiting season. * Withering Glare (Autumn *) – Presence + Science + Autumn – target's Stamina. Each success causes one health level of bashing damage to a living plant, animal or person, from a combination of old age, dehydration and exhaustion. * Brother to the Ague (Autumn **) – Wits + Medicine + Autumn vs. target's Stamina + Wyrd. Each success imparts penalties as if the target had spent one day without sleep, water or food, imparting a -1 dice pool penalty from fatigue and dehydration and stripping the target of 1 Willpower. * Riding the Falling Leaves (Autumn **) – Dexterity + Survival + Autumn. On a success, the character transforms into a whirlwind of autumn leaves for the remainder of the scene, with a Speed of half their normal Speed +1 per success. * Tears of Autumn (Autumn ***) – Savvy + Occult + Autumn (extended). On 10+ successes, an area Wyrd miles in radius begins hailing, causing a -1 environmental penalty per 5 successes and dealing 1 bashing damage per turn to everyone caught in the area per 10 successes (maximum 3 bashing per turn). Contracts of Spellbound Autumn * Warlock's Gaze (Autumn *) – Wits + Occult + Autumn. Success allows the character to sense the supernatural for one scene; any being attempting to disguise themselves from supernatural senses subtracts the number of successes from their power's activation roll from the number of successes in this activation roll to determine which effect wins. * Barrow-Whisper (Autumn *) – Wits + Expression + Autumn. Success allows the character to communicate with any spirits or ghosts for the remainder of the scene. * Smith's Wisdom (Autumn **) – Logic + Occult + Autumn, extended (4 hours per roll). After achieving a number of rolls equal to 5x an item's Merit dots, the character has a full understanding of what the item is, what it does, and how to use it. * Arcadian Commandment (Autumn **) – Presence + Persuasion + Autumn vs. target's Resolve + Wyrd. If the character gets more successes, they may command the hobgoblin or other fae entity that this Clause was directed against for the remainder of the scene. * Blood-Binding (Autumn ***) – Presence + Occult + Autumn – target's Wyrd. On a success, the target loses all Glamour (or its equivalent, such as Mana, Essence, or Vitae) and may not gain Glamour or its equivalent or activate any supernatural powers for the remainder of the scene. With 5+ successes, the target may not even be targeted by external beneficial powers or protections.